This invention relates to a reflector lamp comprising a reflector and a light socket with a light bulb, wherein the light socket is securely connectable to a receptacle at a back of the reflector.
The invention further relates to a process for rigidly connecting such a light socket and light bulb to such a receptacle.
German patent document (DE 30 26 484 C2) discloses a reflector lamp that has a reflector with a receptacle for a light housing on the back thereof. The light housing, equipped with a pre-focused light, is inserted from the back of the reflector into the receptacle, and is rigidly connected to the receptacle by ultrasonic welding. In this design, reflector tolerances, if any, cannot be compensated for in practice. Specifically, it is impossible to significantly displace the light socket longitudinally in the receptacle of the reflector.
German patent document (DE 31 01 640 A1) further discloses a design wherein a light socket with a light is inserted from a back of a reflector into a receptacle opening in the reflector and glued. It is disadvantageous in this arrangement, as well, that the light socket and light must be preadjusted, and variations in reflectors cannot be compensated for in practice.
An object of this invention is, therefore, to provide a rigid, or secure, connection between a light socket and a reflector, or its receptacle, in which a light bulb and its light socket can be focused at the focal point of the reflector.
Processes known in the prior art for rigidly connecting light socket to a reflector receptacle also exhibit the disadvantages described above.
Therefore it is a further object of this invention to provide a process for rigidly connecting a light socket and reflector that permits adjustment of the light socket in the reflector.